Heretofore, various chemicals have been developed so as to control pests and provided in practice use, but in some cases, these chemicals may not exert enough activity.
Meanwhile, there have been known, as compounds having a tetrazolinone ring substituted with a 6-membered ring heterocycle, compounds represented by the following formulas (A1) and (A2):
(see EP 0692482 A).
Meanwhile, there have been known, as compounds having a tetrazolinone ring substituted with a 5-membered ring heterocycle, compounds represented by the following formulas (B1) and (B2):
(see EP 0695748 A).
The present invention provides compounds having excellent control activity against pests.